Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein
| runtime = 77 minutes | country = | language = English }} Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein is a 1999 animated horror-themed direct-to-video film, produced by Bagdasarian Productions and Universal Animation Studios, distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, and based on characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. The film was released on VHS in 1999 and DVD (as a "Monster Pack" with Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, Monster Mash, and four episodes of Archie's Weird Mysteries) in 2004 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment.Monster Pack, NEW NBC Universal Store Universal Studios Family, NBC Universal Store A DVD called "Scare-riffic Double Feature", featuring this film and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman was released on September 4, 2007.Alvin and the Chipmunks Scare-riffic Double Feature - Universal Studios - NBC Universal Store The "Scare-riffic Double Feature" DVD was re-released with a different cover on March 11, 2008. Plot The Chipmunks are performing at a theme park called Majestic Movie Studios (a spoof of Universal Studios Hollywood). While taking a break from their concert, the Chipmunks get lost, and eventually get locked inside the park. They find their way to the "Frankenstein's Castle" attraction, where a real Dr. Frankenstein is working on his monster. The monster is brought to life, and the doctor sends it in pursuit of the Chipmunks. In their escape, the monster retrieves Theodore's dropped teddy bear. The monster follows the Chipmunks home and returns the bear to Theodore, who quickly befriends him. The Chipmunks learn that the monster (whom Theodore has nicknamed "Frankie") is truly good-hearted. Dave goes to the park to book a concert that night to celebrate the premiere of an anticipated film. Dr. Frankenstein tracks Frankie to the Chipmunks' home, and, angered at monster's benevolence, kidnaps Alvin. Simon, Theodore, and Frankie hurry back to the park to rescue Alvin. Dr. Frankenstein force feeds Alvin a potion and induces a powerful electrical shock. Alvin is released by Frankie, and after Simon swipes the doctor's potions book, the four of them escape back into the park. Shortly after, the process Alvin underwent takes effect, transforming Alvin into a zany cartoon monster. Alvin escapes to the premiere, causing chaos and havoc in his path. Using the potions book, Simon and Theodore mix an antidote using various food items from a buffet, and feed it to Alvin during his rampage. Alvin returns to normal, and the Chipmunks go to perform their concert. Before the concert begins, Dr. Frankenstein attempts to transform Alvin back to his monster self, but is thwarted by Frankie. Theodore introduces Frankie to the public, promising that Frankie will bring no harm if treated kindly. Cast * Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin, Simon, David "Dave" Seville * Janice Karman as Theodore * Dody Goodman as Miss Miller * Dee Bradley Baker as Phil the Bus Driver * Michael Bell as Dr. Frankenstein * Mary Kay Bergman as Mother * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bud Wiley / Bodyguard * Frank Welker as "Frankie", the Monster / Sammy Squirrel * Jim Meskimen as Mr. Ted Yesman Songs # "Things Out There" (the song in the boys' show) # "If a Monster Came in Our Room" (as the boys are getting ready for bed) # "If You Wanna Have Friends" (when the boys take Frankie to the park) # "Dem Bones" (during the end credits) References External links * Category:1999 films Category:1990s horror films Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks films Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Monster movies Category:Universal Animation Studios films Category:Animated features released by Universal Pictures Category:1999 Category:Film Category:Frank welker Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Justin Category:Michae Category:Richardson Category:Michael Category:Justin's favorites